Reciprocating slat conveyors are generally known. A common type of conveyor has a plurality of conveyor slats arranged in a plurality of slat sets. A piston-cylinder drive unit is provided for each slat set. A drive beam interconnects each drive unit with the slats in its set. This general arrangement has many variations. The present invention is directed toward providing a conveyor of this type that is easily installed in a structure, has components accessible for maintenance, and can be made in a compact form that is structurally strong. It is also directed toward providing a drive assembly for a reciprocating conveyor.